1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mold for injection molding and a method of manufacturing thereof and, more particularly, to a mold for injection molding including a temperature control element and a method of manufacturing thereof,
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, casings of consuming products are mostly made by injection molding. During the injection molding process, molten molding materials are injected into a cavity of a mold. After the molding materials are cooled and hardened, the shape of the molding materials corresponds to the shape of the cavity to form the casings of the consuming products.
When the molding materials are injected into the cavity, the temperature of the molding materials is greater than the temperature of the mold. To prevent the molding materials from cooling too fast due to the lower temperature of the mold, a heating element such as a heat plate or a heat tube may be disposed in the mold to preheat the mold in the prior art. In addition, after the molding materials are totally injected into the cavity, the mold needs to be cooled to harden the molding materials in the cavity. In the prior art, a cooling element such as a cool tube may be disposed in the mold to cool the mold.
However, in the prior art, the heating element and the cooling element are disposed in the mold by drilling the mold. Therefore, for considering structural strength and manufacturing difficulty of the mold, the disposition places and shapes of the heating element and the cooling element may be limited. a heating effect or a heat dissipating effect of the mold may be also limited.